


Sirens

by dirty_diana



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: He was running out of items on his list, and Judy seemed to realise it, pressing closer to him. Christ, he could smell her so clearly now. Desperately Don said, "You don't even like me."*Judy goes into heat aboard the Resolute.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hfsmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfsmod/gifts).



> Just a smutty/angsty contribution to the heatfic cause.
> 
> au where things don't go horribly wrong after meeting back up with the Resolute, and also Don is an alpha and Judy is an omega. There's some trope-typical implied threat of sexual coercion/assault at the beginning, but it's passed quickly.

The Resolute operated on a twenty-three hour clock, mimicking the day and night cycle of Alpha Centauri. Yet somehow, Don mused, there were never enough hours in the day. His personal device beeped, and Don scowled as a fresh list of tasks appeared on the screen when he tapped it.

"Oh, come on. I'm off duty," Don complained to no one in particular. A passing colonist glanced at him curiously, then kept walking. Except there was no such thing as off duty in space, Don had discovered, just a never-ending batch of maintenance jobs that would become emergency repairs if left too long.

Don sighed, turning around and heading towards the corridor that was first on his list. He was still earning back points with Ava, and a little conscientiousness couldn't hurt.

He rounded a corner, and was hit immediately by a scent he wasn't expecting.

Don stopped in surprise, recognising the heady human scent that was hitting him, making him feel hot and cold all over. It was an omega. If there was an omega going into heat here, wandering the halls without any backup, that could go bad pretty fast.

Not that it was any of his business. He should turn around, head away from the trouble.

Don sighed, his feet continuing forward. He couldn't even see the omega at first, for the cluster of alphas that surrounded them. One alpha he recognised right away -- it was Alan Tiller, a mechanic whose work was often frankly shoddy. Don had done at least ten trips on the Resolute with the other man, but they still didn't know each other very well.

"Alan!" Don shouted, purposefully a little too loud, and the other man looked up. Like the other alphas, he was throwing off a strong scent that Don could pick up as he approached, one no doubt intended to cow the omega into submission. Don wrinkled his nose. Maybe if he distracted Alan and the others, the omega would have a chance to run--

A familiar flash of brown skin and curly hair appeared, pushing her way past the alpha who'd been pressing her against the wall. Don stared, nearly dropping his toolbox. "Judy?" he asked.

The alpha dropped his hands from her waist, as Don glared at him. Judy barely seemed to notice, grinning at him happily.

She'd never looked at him like that before, and Don was caught off guard for a moment that stretched out as he looked back at her. "Don! Don." The second time she said his name with an exhaled breathy sigh.

"Yeah, it's Don," Alan said, taking a step back. "We were just coming to find you, Don."

Don let the lie pass, because he knew Alan's conciliatory tone could change any second. From the way Judy blinked and swayed on her feet, she wasn't going to be any help fending off six alphas.

"Yeah, yeah," he said hurriedly. "Judy, come here."

Judy was at his side in an instant, hanging on his arm. Don pulled her down the hallway as quickly as he could go without actually running. He didn't look back.

He didn't stop until he found an empty room, one of the kids' classrooms, and pulled her into it. "Judy, what are you doing?"

He'd known she was an omega. Of course he had. It was hard to miss, whenever she was standing close enough for him to inhale her everyday scent. But he'd never seen her like this, had no idea of her cycle or smelled this sweet, ripe fruit scent that was clinging to her now, and he'd assumed that Judy, of all people, would have the sense not to go wandering the halls of the Resolute, when she was so full with heat.

Judy frowned, the space between her brows furrowing. "I was looking for you."

"Looking for me," Don repeated. "Great. You found me. Uh, why?"

There was an unmistakable flush on Judy's cheeks as she looked at him earnestly. "You know why," she said. "I'm in heat."

"You sure are," Don agreed, then stared at her. She stared back at him, and Don took a step backwards as the weight of her words, the invitation of them, became clear. "Judy, ah. No. Bad idea."

"You're an alpha," Judy said. She was starting to look upset, her lip quivering. Don hated it.

"I am, but I'm not your alpha." Even if he'd thought about it, had had dreams he shouldn't be having where this exact series of events unfolded. Don groaned in frustration, wondering exactly what he'd done to deserve this. "Judy. I'm not."

Judy put her hands on her hips, giving him a stubborn glare that Don definitely recognised. She was surprisingly coherent, Don thought, now that they'd found something to argue about. "There's no reason you couldn't be." Her voice softened into a breathless omega whine that made his heart race. "I need you."

"Oh, there are a lot of reasons."

Judy glowered, flushing with something more than her heat now. "Name one."

"I'm twice your age."

"Don't care," Judy informed him. "What else?"

"You're a doctor, who's going to go live in paradise on Alpha Centauri. And I'm a smuggler who's been arrested. More than once, to be honest with you."

"Don't. Care." Judy repeated. "What else?"

Don's mind raced. "Your dad is going to murder me."

"He is not," Judy said. "My dad's a beta, but he understands, you know. About alphas and omegas. What else?"

He was running out of items on his list, and Judy seemed to realise it, pressing closer to him. Christ, he could smell her so clearly now. Desperately Don said, "You don't even like me."

Judy bit her lip as she looked at him. "You don't actually believe that," she said finally, and Don sighed. She was right. He didn't.

"Come on. You're a young, pretty omega. You don't have alphas lined up around the spaceship?"

Judy beamed a little. "You think I'm pretty."

"Of course I think you're pretty. I'm not blind. But kid, you could do a lot better than me."

"I'm not a kid," Judy shot back.

"Yeah, I didn't mean--" Don stuttered.

"I'm a woman." 

"I know that," Don said, because he did, he had the evidence standing in front of him, blushing with the warmth of a grown-up heat.

"I have a fever of 101," Judy said.

Don blinked at the apparent non-sequitur. "Yeah, that's pretty normal for heat."

"My pulse is racing, I can't concentrate, I can barely think, Don. And I'm leaking ejaculate. I'm so wet that I've soaked through my panties just standing here."

Don groaned softly at the image.

"Judy--" he began.

Judy raised her voice. "I'm not done! I know omegas are supposed to stay in their Jupiters if they're in heat. But I came looking for you, even though I can barely stand, because I know what I want."

Don sighed. The conversation was going in circles. They couldn't stay here, where anyone could discover them and Judy's condition. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

The answer came instantly. "On the planet. With Will. It's a whole rock thing, I guess."

"And Penny?"

"Sleepover with the Leungs." Judy glanced down, and Don knew that Penny's schedule had definitely been her doing. "I'm pretty sure they won't be back, but I know you have your own bunk."

"I do, but no. Let's go to the Jupiter." Don's mind was racing, thinking things over. Every problem had a solution, Don thought, and then rolled his eyes a little in amusement. He'd started sounding like a Robinson.

Judy blinked hazily, swaying towards him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Don said, and let her take his hand. The skin of her palms were soft and warm, and Don was uncomfortably aware of the scars and calluses his own hands wore. Judy gripped his fingers tightly.

*

It was a relief when they were finally inside the Jupiter, away from prying eyes or any other alphas that might scent her.

Judy tugged him towards her as soon as the door closed. She made a small, restless noise, then pulled him close to her, into a kiss that Don couldn't quite make himself resist. She hadn't been wrong about the fever, and he could feel it in the heat of her mouth. Her body pressed against him, radiating the same intense temperature. She was burning up. His body was responding, could hardly do anything else.

Her lips were welcoming and sweet, and Don lost himself in the kiss, just for a moment.

Shit. He wanted this, to keep kissing her, to take care of her like she deserved and never let go. Don knew better than to want impossible things. At least he used to, before he'd met the goddamn Robinsons. Don pulled out of the embrace as gently as he could, squeezing Judy's hands before he let go.

Somehow they'd drifted across the Jupiter's open space, closer to Judy's bedroom.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied, looking pleased. Then added, "This way," as if Don hadn't lived in this same Jupiter with her for months. She tugged again, and the steps Judy took landed them both just over the threshold.

Don glanced at the bed, and then back at Judy, open-mouthed and hopeful.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back." 

Judy looked at him from heavy-lidded eyes, chewing her lip as she frowned. "Where are you going?"

In their time crossing the Resolute to get to the Jupiter, Don had come up with a plan. It wasn't much of one, but it was the best he could do. He knew Judy wasn't going to like it. "Uh, to get supplies. Water, and a blanket. You must be cold, right?" 

Omegas in heat usually were. Judy nodded, but her expression was still unconvinced.

"I'll be right back, babe." The pet name slipped off his tongue before Don had time to think about it. "I just need you to stay here for me. Think you can do that?"

Judy took a deep, steadying breath. "Yeah. I can."

"Good girl," Don said to her, and Judy straightened a little, smiling at him.

Slipping out of the room, Don moved as quickly as he could. His first stop was one he hadn't told Judy about, the Robinsons' 3D printer. The code for the standard knotting dildo was helpfully printed at the front of the instruction manual, as well as a reference to the section of the first aid manual that would guide the reader through an actual unexpected heat. But the colonists were meant to be overprepared for anything that could come their way, including an omega mating cycle.

Which begged the question, Don thought, of why Judy, the most aggravatingly compulsive planner he had ever met, had gone into such a vulnerable situation without a detailed road map. 

Something to ask her about later, he supposed, when she was actually up to answering. He left the printer running, and went down to the Jupiter cargo hold. Among the supply crates, the stack of extra blankets was easy to find. Don threw one over his shoulder. He caught himself rubbing the material to judge if it was soft enough, and made a face at himself.

"You're not actually the alpha here," he reminded himself, blowing out a frustrated breath. "Jesus, West. _Calmate._ "

Full canteens and MREs were easy enough to grab from the galley. This was the point, Don knew, where the first aid manual would remind him to check the omega's birth control implant, and deploy backup birth control if necessary.

Definitely not necessary, Don thought to himself, but his heart still beat a little faster when he reentered Judy's room. Judy was sitting on her bed, unzipping the jacket of her flight suit. She shrugged out of it, and the movement exaggerated the swell of her breasts in her tank top. She wasn't wearing a bra, and that didn't seem much like Judy either. Don tried not to stare at the round outline of her nipples through the worn cotton, wondering just how long she'd been slipping into the fog of heat, acting not quite like herself. Had it been happening the last time they'd spoken? He tried to remember what they'd talked about.

Judy looked up when she saw him returning, a smile wrinkling her mouth in pleasure. "Don. You're back."

"Judy," Don said. He put everything he'd gathered on Judy's small desk, except for the blanket.

"I thought it was time to start taking off our clothes," Judy said, and as if to prove the point Judy peeled out of the top that had been under her jacket, exposing her torso and breasts completely. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving. Don tried not to stare at her breasts, or the warm brown bud of her nipples. 

"I just, uh. I don't want you to get cold," Don said. He moved closer to Judy, throwing the blanket around her shoulders, and now he could smell nothing but the heat scent she was throwing off. Judy leaned towards him.

"You'll keep me warm," Judy said.

"Yeah," Don said. "Of course. But I forgot one thing. I'll be right back, okay?"

Judy frowned. "I don't want you--"

"--to go, I know," Don said. "But you're my good girl, you're gonna be good for me, right?"

"Yeah," Judy said, her forehead crinkling with determination.

"Good. Just stay right here, baby."

He backed out of the room, keeping his eyes on Judy, still sitting on the bed. It took only a moment to go to the Jupiter's main security control panel, and tap in the maintenance code that would seal the door to Judy's room shut.

The hiss of the hydraulics and slamming of the lock was followed by a betrayed howl. "Don? Don!"

Judy had jumped up, thumping on the door with what sounded like her fist. "What--you said you were coming back."

"Yeah, I know what I said." Don sighed, letting his body slide down the wall to the floor. "I also said this was a bad idea, and it is. You'll appreciate this when you're you again."

Judy was quiet a moment, mulling that over. "I don't think so," she said finally. "But I should have known you wouldn't be there for me. You're doing what you always do. You're running away. Like a coward."

Don winced. "I'm gonna ignore that," he said, "because I'm sure once this is over you'll feel really bad about saying it. Also, I'm not going anywhere." He patted the floor beside him. "I'm staying right here so no alphas pick up your scent and try to come in."

"What if I want them to?"

Don groaned in frustration. "Jesus, Judy, if you can name an alpha on the ship that you'd honestly like to be with right now, I will go and get him for you. Or her," he added after a pause. "I didn't mean to assume."

"I know which alpha I want." Judy's tone changed abruptly. "And he wouldn't just leave me to suffer--"

"You're not going to suffer, okay, don't be dramatic. At worst it'll be, like, mildly uncomfortable."

"You don't know anything about it," Judy shot back.

"Okay," Don said, "that's true." Did she know much more? This had to be at most her second full heat, if not her very first? Don didn't want to ask. "And seriously, you're not going to suffer. You've got blankets, water, snacks. I even printed you a nice, you know. A knot."

He could hear Judy moving away from the door. Towards the desk, probably, to investigate what he'd said. He tried not to imagine her deft fingers fondling the fabricated dick, her curious eyes taking it in.

Don sighed to himself. This was going to be a very long twenty-four to forty-eight hours.

After a while, Don could hear her shuffling back towards the door. "Does it look like you?" she asked. 

"Uh." That was not a question Don had expected. He glanced involuntarily down at his crotch. "Probably not? It's the standard knot design in the printer settings."

"Well, I wish you'd made me one more like you. I mean, it's not very big. You must be bigger, right?" She would have sounded like she was in a class at medical school, except for the slightly breathless cadence to her words.

Don sighed. "Judy, we are not talking about this."

"Why not? You made me a dildo," Judy said. "To put inside my--"

Don cut her off as quickly as he could. "I know what you're going to do with it."

"You're being a baby," Judy said, but at least now she sounded amused instead of angry. She was quiet for a moment, her voice surprising Don when she spoke again.

"It tastes weird."

Okay. She was licking the dildo. That was fine. Don leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Judy fell silent again, for a long stretch this time. He should have gotten some snacks for himself, Don mused.

His personal device beeped. If that was Ava with more work orders, Don thought, this was not a good time.

It wasn't Ava. It was Judy, calling him from inside her room.

"You know I'm like six feet away, right?" Don asked. "Literally six feet."

Judy didn't answer. The image in the feed was at a crooked angle and moving, too oddly for her to be wearing it on her wrist. There was a closeup of smooth brown skin, before the image pulled back again. The camera was tilted upwards from the floor, in a clear shot of Judy where she sat on the floor. She'd taken off all her clothes. 

A strained, wordless noise was pulled from Don's throat. "Judy."

"Don, it's getting worse. I wish you were here with me."

"I'm here, Judy, I just..." Don trailed off, as the angle changed again. The camera was pointing directly between Judy's legs now. She'd spread them wide, giving him a clear view of her moist, pink cunt. She was dripping fluid, just as she'd said, leaving a white, sticky pool underneath her.

He should cut this call. He knew he should.

"I've never taken a knot before," Judy said. He could hear her voice, but her face and mouth were moved outside the image. Don had just enough time to wonder why she was telling him this, when the dildo he'd printed came into view. It was made of a grey plastic, and despite Judy's complaints, was big enough that her hand didn't quite fit around the base. She pointed the tip towards herself, teasing the wet folds of her hole with it and sighing at each stroke.

"Judy," Don began, because he shouldn't, wouldn't watch this. There was a warm pressure beginning to build at the front of his pants.

"You said you'd stay with me," Judy said, and there it was, the deft emotional plea that Don could never help responding to. "And you said--you said you thought I was pretty."

"Yeah," Don admitted, helplessly.

She was making small circles with the dildo, sighing at the pressure against her clit.

"Yours was going to be the first," Judy said, and it took Don a moment to work out that she was talking about knots again.

She pressed the head of the dildo against her clit a little more, and then she put the dildo on the floor, head pointing upwards. She rocked the object with her hands around the base, as if judging whether it was stable, and then she lifted her hips off the ground. He could see her perfect, glistening slit, and then Judy gyrated against the tip of the dildo, pushing the head in with a grunt.

Judy moaned as she worked herself onto the cock. When she was halfway she stopped, thighs shaking. A fresh stream of white juices slipped out of her, coating the dildo. 

Judy began to push down again. There were wet, slick noises as she moved. She went slowly, giving Don enough time to worry that she was hurting herself, even as wet as she was. Never, she'd said.

The Resolute could have gone up in flames around them, and Don still wouldn't have been able to think about anything else but the sight unfolding in front of him. Judy was still moaning obscenely, soft oohs and ahs peppered with his name in between. Judy rocked her hips, as she finally bottomed out, taking the dildo down to its base. She swiveled her pelvis again, gasping. She raised up again, enough to expose a few inches of the dildo. Don could see juices dripping out from inside her as she pushed down again, then rotated her hips, as if testing out the motion that she liked. She seemed to settle into a rhythm, moving her hips in circles on the dildo, over and over again until she was crying out, her whole body shuddering. Don watched every moment, drinking in the sight of Judy as her orgasm overtook her.

"Don, fuck." He didn't think he'd ever heard her swear before. "It's not --I need more."

She lapsed into silence, panting as she regained her breath. Don didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"Can I see you?" Judy finally asked.

Don frowned, wondering if the heat was making her more disoriented than he'd realised. He waved at the camera. "I'm right here, Judy." 

Judy shook her head. "No. Can I see you?" She gestured to make her meaning clear. She hadn't moved off the dildo. "I think it'll help, if I can just see your knot."

"That's a terrible idea," Don said, even though now that she'd said it he wanted nothing more than to unzip his pants and take out his swollen cock.

"I'll be good," Judy said, "I won't ask for anything else, just. Please." The small omega pleading noise on the end of her _please_ wrapped itself around his heart and his cock in equal measure.

Don hesitated. He was well aware that alphas didn't think clearly around omegas in heat, that he couldn't trust the voice that wanted him to do exactly as Judy asked, everything she asked.

But he'd put the door between them, Don thought fuzzily. He wasn't going to open it, he knew he couldn't do that. He tried to think, as he continued to stare at Judy's wet, open cunt in the video image, the way the lips parted around the girth of the dildo. He could look, that wasn't so bad. As long as he didn't open the door.

"Please," Judy begged.

Don put a hand on the front of his pants. Rubbing himself mindlessly through the fabric for just a moment, and fuck. He was already harder than he'd realised. The head of his cock throbbed against his hand. Don slid the pants down, wiggling to get them past his hips.

Judy gasped. "Yes, please. Show me."

Don paused then, dimly realising he'd hit a technical snag. He pulled his personal device off his wrist and placed it on the floor between his legs, where the camera could capture his cock as it sprang free from his clothing.

Judy made a small, happy noise, and Don felt warm with satisfaction at having pleased her.

"You are bigger," she said. "I knew it."

"It's not the size that counts," Don said. "That's what they say, anyway. I don't know who came up with that." Jesus, he was fucking babbling, but it was probably better than the half-dozen dumb, sappy things that he wanted to say, stroking his achingly hard cock and watching Judy touch herself in turn.

"You could--I want--" Judy seemed to lose track of her sentence. She shifted, with a flash of long legs in front of the camera. 

Then bent over, the camera pointing upwards underneath her. The angle was more explicit than the last, and all Don could see was the shiny, pulsing pink of her opening. Cream slid down her thighs. "See? I told you I'd be good."

"Yeah, Judy." His mouth was dry, watching Judy get on her hands and knees. He gripped his cock with both hands, one over the other, sliding them up and down the length, fighting not to thrust his hips. 

Judy moaned, letting him know that she still had her eyes on her own screen.

"You're being so good," Don added, just to hear her gentle sigh again. He stroked himself, up and down, as Judy lifted the dildo again and shoved it inside herself in one neat thrust.

"You could fuck me just like this," Judy said.

"Yes," Don said, except he couldn't, he couldn't open the door. He couldn't remember why. His cock pulsed with need against his fingers. The dildo thrust into Judy's slick depths, and with every noise Don thought he could feel the ghost of her hot cunt tightening around him, and her slender, sweat-damp body underneath him. It didn't take long for Judy to come this time. When the dildo slid out of her, the folds of her cunt were still trembling with the aftershocks.

Judy slumped against the floor. He couldn't see between her thighs anymore. It didn't matter. Her face was exquisite, eyes round as she stared at him. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip.

Her body was moving in an even rhythm, languid as an undulating wave. She was thrusting against something. The dildo, or her hand. He didn't know, it didn't matter.

Judy came, and let out a small giggle.

"I just," here her voice lowered to a whisper, as if she was embarrassed. "I just ejaculated, Don. It's everywhere."

"Judy," Don groaned.

"I'd come on you like that, if you were inside me."

He couldn't, couldn't. It was about the only thing Don still remembered clearly "Judy." Don pressed one hand to the base of his cock where he could feel his knot wanted to swell. The other hand slid over his cock rubbing furiously. Don wasn't sure he'd ever been this hard in his life, this desperate to come.

"I want to see you come. Just like you would inside me."

"Where the fuck did you learn to talk like this," Don demanded between ragged pants, but he didn't care. He couldn't hold back any longer. His hips jerked up off the floor.

Judy was still fingering herself, her green eyes wide as she watched him thrusting into his hands, and then she came yet again, her shoulders shuddering.

"I did it again," she admitted, and he could hear the wet sound as she thrust into herself. "It's everywhere, you look so good, I feel so good, I want it in me, please, Don."

He was coming undone to the music of her begging. He stroked himself, moving his hips and fucking up into his curved hands. 

Judy breathed out, her eyelids falling closed in pleasure. She cried out again, and then Don was falling, the heat of orgasm sweeping over his whole body as he watched Judy's face as she came again, her eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy. His thick, white come shot over his hands and thighs. 

Maybe the orgasm should have cleared his head, but Don didn't feel any different. His thoughts were still a haze. Judy opened her eyes again, and Don stared back at her.

"Thank you," she whispered, sounding as if she meant it.

Don didn't have a smart reply. Judy rolled over, and he could hear rather than see her yawn as her long hair obscured most of the camera image.

"Hey. Don't forget the blanket."

"Oh, yeah." Judy shifted again, accompanied by a rustling sound. Then her face was back on the screen, as she pulled the blanket Don had left her around her shoulders.

"You warm enough?" Don asked her.

"Yeah. Thank you," she said again, closing her eyes. Don watched as her breathing slowed, and Judy fell into slumber. 

*

By the time Judy woke up, Don had already been awake for an hour, or the whole night. He wasn't sure. Don wasn't feeling guilty, because guilt wasn't a thing he did. It had happened, and the best thing for both of them would be to forget it.

He heard Judy moving as she woke, and the image on her screen shifted until her face was in front of his. Her hair was tousled and messy. She blinked sleepy eyes, and looked at him as if she didn't know what to say.

"Good morning," Don said.

"Is this--are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You feeling better?"

Judy nodded, but there was a telltale pause.

"You don't have to pretend," Don said finally, impatience slipping into his voice. "With me, okay, you don't have to pretend."

Judy looked uncertain. "I just, I need to--" she shrugged, trailing off, in contrast to the woman who'd spoken so plainly the night before.

"Do whatever you need to," Don said.

"Okay. I'll just hang up, okay?"

"No," Don said, a little too quickly. "I mean, you don't have to."

Judy's eyebrows arched high at that. "Do you not want me to?"

"I want to do whatever you want," Don said, and then paused as his words hit him. Shit. He was still omega drunk, that was obvious. "Whatever will make you more comfortable, I mean. If you want me to stay with you, I will."

Don had barely finished speaking before Judy had dropped her device to the floor in front of her, pushing both hands between her bare legs. She'd been downplaying her need, Don soon realised, as Judy stroked eager, desperate circles around her clit. She thrust fingers inside her, showing no sensitivity from the night before. She was rough with herself, fucking herself on her hand with harsh strokes. Don's breath tightened in time with her own. The sticky arousal dripped from her cunt and onto her fingers.

"Don." She whispered his name over and over again.

He watched her come three times without touching himself, even though the urge flooded his body as the hot current of want surged through him. Guilt from the night before had settled under his skin like an irritant, and Don found he simply couldn't move to do anything but watch.

Judy seemed satiated after that. She lay in the mess of her blanket, and Don listened to her breathing.

*

"I'm going to open the door in a little while, and then I'm going to leave," Don said. He was pretty sure he could manage that, at least, to get himself out of the door. "You seem like you're going to be okay."

Judy nodded. "I won't go outside," she said, "not until I'm sure it's over. That's what you want me to do, right?"

"Yeah. That's perfect, baby," Don said. 

"Okay." Judy smiled at the pet name, and Don knew they were both still a little gone.

"I'm sure your sister or someone will be back soon."

Judy made a face at the thought. "Ugh. I should probably take a shower before that happens."

Don laughed then, unable to stop the noise from bubbling up from his chest. Judy laughed with him across the video feed, her mouth relaxing into a smile.

*

He avoided Judy for three days on the Resolute, which was, in retrospect, longer than he'd expected to be able to avoid her. A determined Judy was impossible to hide from, but maybe she'd been avoiding him too.

The medical bay was empty when Don entered, except for an older woman sleeping on a bed at the far end, and Judy stacking supplies in the cabinets.

She turned in the middle of her task, and started when she saw him, her eyes wide. "Don."

"Yeah, it's me." Don glanced at the medbay's lone patient, but the woman was fast asleep, snoring lightly. His eyes went back to Judy, roving over her from head to toe, trying to spot any signs that she wasn't back to her usual self. "You feeling better?" 

"It wasn't the flu," Judy said. She screwed up her face, unimpressed, and then clamped her lips together as if she hadn't meant to say anything at all.

"Can we talk?" Don asked.

Judy shook her head stubbornly, her curls moving against her shoulders. "I'm working."

Don rolled his eyes at the unconvincing denial. "No, I've seen you when you're working. This is not it. Look, Judy, it's either we talk or we avoid each other forever, and I'm not really enjoying that. If I can be honest." His rush of words came to an abrupt end.

"You can always be honest with me," Judy said, her expression softening. "And, yeah. I don't really like it either."

Relief swept over Don like a gust of wind. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Judy nodded. "I just didn't know what to say. Except sorry, I guess. I don't know if you'll accept my apology, but--"

"Wait. Back up this Chariot a sec." Don frowned at her. His head was spinning. "Why are you sorry?"

"For making you uncomfortable. I put you in a position in which you felt you had to take care of me, even though you weren't interested. I know that wasn't fair, and I know it got pretty intense, so. I'm sorry." The apology came out all at once.

Don took all this in, staring. "Okay," he said finally. "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to promise not to hold it against me."

"Depends what it is," Judy said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Don huffed out a small laugh of frustration. "For crying out--Judy. I was interested. Am interested. I would have to be a complete moron to not be interested."

"Then why--is it the age thing?"

"No. Yes. A little bit. It's--" Don sighed as he searched for an explanation. "Judy, my mom was an omega."

"I didn't know that."

Don shrugged. "That's because I don't talk about it. But I saw first-hand how the guys she picked for her heats were never around by the fall, never mind the next heat. It's a time where I think it's really easy to make bad decisions, and I didn't think you deserved that."

"Even though you wanted me." She sounded like she still didn't quite believe it.

"Even though I wanted you. Yeah," Don agreed. 

Judy considered this. "I kind of thought it would be easier. If I was in heat."

That was just a stark reminder of how young she was, and Don pushed it away. "Maybe in the movies. In real life, I think, it's better if people do things in order, so they can talk things through while they're still, you know." Don tapped his temple. "No rush. Get to know each other."

"You mean, like dating?"

"Sure, why not? Dinner, candles--open flames aren't allowed on the spaceship, folks must be rigging up some kind of substitute--"

Judy was studying him carefully, as if he were a math calculation. Don wasn't sure he liked it. He shifted, his words trailing off. "What?" he asked.

"Is that something you would want to do?" she asked. "Date? Me?"

Shit. Abort. Danger, Don West. "This is theoretical," Don said, even though he was well aware, watching Judy, that they had already tripped over the event horizon. Maybe he hadn't even noticed when it happened. "You know, purely hypothetical, because first I would have to ask you on a date, and then--"

"Don, would you go on a date with me?" The words tumbled out on top of each other, as if Judy needed to say them aloud as quickly as possible. 

"What? No, you can't ask me. The idea is that I would ask you. Since I'm the alph--you know what, I'm not going to finish this sentence." 

"That's probably a good plan. Anyway, too late. I already asked you," Judy answered, words firm but with the spark of a smile settling in her eyes. 

"You're annoying," Don said.

"Is that a yes?" She was grinning at him, features relaxed in happiness. Don wanted to drown in the sight.

"Yes! Okay, it's a yes," he said. 

Don raised his empty hands as if calling for surrender. Judy only seemed to grin harder.

"You better bring me flowers, though. Nice ones." Despite his usual sarcasm, Don knew he wasn't doing much of a job of hiding his own smile.

"I'll bring you everything you deserve," Judy said. Don couldn't tell if it was a joke or an earnest promise.

He cleared his throat. "Well, now that that's settled. I'm going to kiss you. If you don't mind." He'd been thinking about their first kiss for four days.

"Hurry up, then," Judy said. Don leaned into her, and her mouth was sweet and soft. There was none of the urgency of the kiss they'd had days ago. This was a gentle meeting of lips and tongue. Now that they were this close her warm, flowery omega scent enveloped him. Don put his hands at her waist, and kissed her until she was gasping for air and smiling against his mouth.

"Okay," Don said when he pulled away. "I'm going to let you get back to work."

"There's not much to do right now," Judy admitted.

"Hey, better boredom than dying planets and killer robots, right?" Judy laughed, and Don backed out of the room with an awkward wave. Judy's eyes were warm as she watched him go.

-THE END-


End file.
